The wedding singer
by Dandelions101
Summary: READ. REVIEW. REPEAT! Tired of being Hermione Granger, Ella starts a new life...but an old flame can't let her go. I swear it is better than it sounds. Give it a try. Lemons make lemonade. Enjoy! As aways... I own nothing but my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Wedding Singer

Chapter One

She got off her motorcyle and slowly walked over to a metal door that marked the backstage entrance. Preparing herself for a scolding, she took a deep breath and quickened her pace.

"How's the crowd tonight?" She asked as the door swung open revealing a handsome man wearing a very expensive suit.

He shook his head, "Rowdy. You're late again." He tapped his feet against the concrete pavement. "Well? What was it this time? Zombie attack?"

She ran through the door, mumbling something about traffic and the need for a hamburger, "I don't know why they call it fast food. There's nothing fast about it." Making her way to the dressing room; she plopped down in the makeup chair. Ten minutes later, Hermione looked into the mirror and frowned.

"Ella? Can I come in?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah."

The door swung open, "Wow. You look amazing. So amazing that I decided to forgive you and continue being your manager."

She didn't turn around.

"Ella?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"What? It's your name."

"No. My name is Hermione. Only strangers call me Ella."

"Yes, well…what if someone hears?"

She spun to face him, "So what? I don't care."

"You cared when you started this. Remember, it was your idea."

"I know, but it wasn't suppose to last this long."

A knock at the door interrupted them, "Five minutes Miss Ella."

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

The stage lit up as she walked onto it. The crowd went wild. She smiled and waved, making her way to the center spotlight…

(Two Hours Later)

Ella ran off the stage and into her dressing room. She immediately started stripping out of her clothes. Her manager pushed the door open, "Great show Ella. Oh-" He turned around and blushed, "Sorry."

"It's ok Owen. It's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before." She mumbled.

"Yeah, but it wasn't comfortable then either. Ella-"

She threw the dress she was wearing at him. "Sorry, I meant, Hermione. Any plans tonight?"

Hermione nodded, "I need a drink."

"Decent?" he asked.

"As decent as I'm going to get."

Owen turned around and walked over to her, "Please be careful."

She huffed, "We've been through this. No one knows who I am. Who could tell under all this makeup? I look like a clown. I might as well be Harry freaking Potter."

"Who?"

She shook her head and laughed, "No one."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny metal object, handing it to her. She looked at it and chuckled, but put it into her coat pocket anyways.

"Thanks" She finished dressing and ran towards the exit. "Owen, can you take care of the bike?"

He nodded, "So you're going home then?-." But she was already gone.

Leaving through the back door, she made her way down the street. Hermione glanced around, making sure no one had followed her. She closed her eyes and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Oh, her favorite bar. This was home. She ordered her usual pineapple vodka and made her way to her favorite booth. Today's Daily Prophet laid casually on the table. The moving picture showed a pair of silver eyes staring at her, smirking. She scanned the headline:

 ** _Draco Malfoy To Wed Sapna King_**

 _Mogul Draco Malfoy, of Malfoy Enterprises, held a press conference early this morning to announce his engagement to Sapna King, daughter of Huang King. Rumors are that the Malfoy/King marriage is more of a merger of companies than of love. When asked about the reason for the sudden engagement Mr King replied-blah blah blah_

Hermione lost interest. Her drink was finished and she could still see straight. They were being cheap with the alcohol.

"Hey bartender! You call this a drink. I can get more wasted on a bottle of NyQuil. One more and put an extra shot in it."

He looked confused. Hermione laughed knowing he had no idea what NyQuil was, but a drink appeared in front of her. She didn't hesitate to gulp it down. Picking up the paper again, she gently stroked the spot where Draco stood. He winked at her. She took the pocket knife out of her coat and stabbed him in the chest, twisting it a couple times before retracting it and flipping it close. She chuckled lightly; he made a hurt face, while grabbing his chest. She threw the paper in the trash and walked out of the bar, reminding herself to thank her manager for the present. It did come in useful after all.

/

Living in the muggle world gave Hermione a chance to pursue her dream. Singing. She found an agent and signed a contract. Within 2 years you couldn't go anywhere without hearing one of her songs or seeing her face on a magazine cover. Ella was the most well recognized singer in the muggle world. She had thousands of adoring fans, got invites to all the coolest parties and had enough money to last her at least three life times. Ella had it all, but Hermione had nothing.

Hermione Granger had been lost to the magic world. Five years passed and no one saw or heard from her. Rumors quickly circulated that she had gone mad and been locked away. It amused her. She laughed. She could've stopped everything, but she enjoyed how much people cared, or at least cared enough to talk about her.

She wanted out. She was tired of being the ever so loyal and reliable Hermione Granger. The war was over; she wanted a fresh start, so she continued to hide. Let the rumors spread. People will become bored and eventually move on.

Three years was how long she could stand to be away from her friends. They were thankful, yet very angry, she was alive and living as someone else. In the end they all promised to keep her whereabouts and who she had become a secret. Leading these two lives, separately, meant too much to her. They didn't ask too many questions about why she left, but they knew it had something to do with him. Harry and Ginny attended a few of her concerts, but Ron refused to come. He hated the girl on stage. She looked nothing like his Hermione.

Eventually, visiting wasn't enough. She missed magic; she wanted to go home. At first, it was once a month, spending a night at Grimmauld Place or the Burrow. Then it was every other weekend. FInally, she purchased the flat above the twins' joke shop. She flooed from her mansion in muggle London to her flat regularly.

Everything was perfect. When she was in the muggle world, she would remain Hermione. No one cared about Hermione Granger there. When she was in the magical world, she was Ella. No one cared about Ella there. It was truly perfect...but how long could perfection last?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy. A name that could not be ignored. He was the object of lust and heartbreak. Sapna knew this, but she was happy to wear his ring, to be the envy of the entire witch population. It didn't matter if he didn't love her. He would, eventually. After all, she was quite a catch herself.

Sapna was beautiful; long black hair, caramel skin and a body that made men drool. She was rich too. Yes, in her mind, no one was a more perfect match for Draco Malfoy. She had all the time in the world to make him love her, after they were married. Right now, she had a wedding to plan, but first things first. Her engagement party was a month away. Everyone wanted an invite, but seating was limited.

She looked down at the list in front of her:

Flowers, check.

Two thousand red and black roses.

Location, check.

Malfoy Manor.

Guest Invitations, check.

Two hundred R.S.V.P.'s sent last week.

Dress, check.

A vintage red dress designed by the most sought after designer of the decade.

Drinks, check.

Five hundred bottles of champagne.

Food, check.

Fifty house elfs hired to cook.

Staff, check.

An additional 100 house elfs.

Entertainment...?

She stomped her foot. Who could she get on such short notice? No. Not just anyone would do. She was Sapna King. Only the best would do. "Daddy!"

A middle-aged man came running into the room. "What is it?," he asked worriedly.

She pouted, "Who's gonna entertain my guests?"

He looked confused, "Entertain your guests?"

She screeched, "At my engagement party. I don't have any entertainment."

He frowned, "Sapna, there will be an orchestra."

She shook her head, "Anyone can have an orchestra. I want someone famous to sing. Please daddy. Please!"

He scratched his brow, "Who do you want?"

She paused for a moment, "Who's that girl... The one all the muggles talk about. Remember last month when we went to London? Her face was on all the magazines."

He pondered for a moment. What was her name? "Oh, you mean Ella."

She nodded, "I want her."

/

Hermione sat alone in her bedroom on top of the joke shop. Last night's concert had been especially tiring. The crowd was relentless, demanding she give two encore performances. Her body was sore. She rolled around her bed, refusing to get up. Her phone was ringing again. Fuck! Damn answering machine. She had forgotten to turn it on.

"Ugh," was all she could mutter.

"Ella, where the hell have you been all morning? I called at least six times."

She sigh, "Nowhere. I was tired. I didn't feel like getting up."

"This is important. I want you to come in. I have some very exciting news. I want to tell you in person."

She yawned.

"Ella, I expect to see you in an hour. Don't make me-"

Click.

(Two hours later)

Hermione walked into his office. She knew what was coming, but he calmly greeted her with a cup of coffee. "Geez Ella, you look like shit. Maybe you should've stayed in bed."

She flicked him the finger and took the cup. He laughed and sat back down.

"What's so important?"

He rummaged through his desk. "Last night, I received a call that is going to change your life."

She took a sip. It was bitter. She got up and headed for the sugar, replying sarcastically, "Oh my god! David Beckham is getting a divorce? He wants to run away with me?"

Owen shook his head. "Ella, I'm being serious. Do you know who Huang King is?"

She froze.

"Ella. Did you hear me? Huang King...of King International? Apparently, his daughter is getting married. I think her name is Sapna."

She turned around and leaned on the counter. Her knees were shaking,. "Yeah, I think I read that somewhere. What does that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. Mr. King called me last night. He asked if you were available for his daughter's engagement party."

She took another sip, "As a guest or the entertainment?"

"Both I assume."

"What did you tell him?"

Owen jumped up, "What do you think I told him? I said yes!"

Hermione put her cup down, "Call him back and tell him no."

"Ella, what the hell do you mean no?"

"I mean, no. I'm not interested."

Owen ran around his desk to stand in front of her, "Ella, this is Huang King! No one says no to Huang King."

"I just did." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

/

"What do you mean she said no?" Sapna screeched.

"Sweetheart, there are other singers." Huang reasoned.

She stomped around the room, "No, no, no. I want her."

"But sweetheart, I can't make her-"

Draco walked in to find his fiancée in tears. "Am I interrupting?"

Sapna rushed over to him, "Draco, Ella…she…won't…and I…-"

Draco looked at his future father-in-law, who only shrugged and shook his head, "She's yours now Draco." He laughed as he left the room.

Draco took her hand and sat her down next to him, "Calm down Nana. Let's try again. This time in English. What happened?"

Sapna took a deep breath, "Ella won't sing at our engagement party."

Draco looked confused, "And who is Ella?"

Sapna stomped her foot, "She's only the most well known singer in the world."

"Really? How come I've never heard of her?," he replied.

She huffed at him, "Of course you haven't. You're always at the office or in a business meeting. What would you know about the world outside of business?"

Draco cleared his throat. She was starting to piss him off. "Just get someone else."

Sapna screamed, "No. I want her, only her. If she doesn't do it, the wedding is off."

He was half relieved by that statement. He didn't want to marry the spoiled troll, but he had to. Malfoy Enterprises was at the brink of bankruptcy and the merger with King Industries was the only way to save them. He quickly regained his composure, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Her eyes lit up, "Really? You would do that for me?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Oh, Draco. She won't turn you down. Even in the muggle world, everyone knows who you are. She'll surely do it now."

"The what? She's a muggle?"

"Of course she is. You didn't think a witch would refuse the Kings did you?"

/

"Of course I know who you are Mr. Malfoy." Owen assured, "Ella is just busy that day."

"Really? What is she doing?"

"Oh well, um she has…this thing she has to do."

"Really? What thing?"

"Um, it's personal."

"Well, Mr. Owens, this is personal for me too. Is it a matter of money? I can pay whatever she wants. Just name your price."

"No, no. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. She just…"

"Where is your office located? I have some business in London in a few days. I can come ask her myself."

"That's not necessary Mr. Malfoy. Her answer will still be no."

"Does she have a number where I can reach her?"

"Well yes, but I don't think she-"

"Give it to me."

"Mr. Malfoy, there are plenty of singers who would love to entertain you and your guests. Why not hire one of them?"

"I already told you. My fiancée is set on Ella."

"I'm sorry. You're wasting your time. She's very stubborn. Once she has made up her mind, there's no changing it."

"We'll see about that." Draco hung up the phone. He hated using muggle contraptions but this was one time he was thankful to have one. Draco dialed Ella's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello you have reached Ella. I can't come to the phone. Please leave me a message and I will get back to you."

 _Beep_

 _"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you have heard of me? My fiancée, Sapna King is your biggest fan and she is very disappointed that you won't be able to attend our engagement party. I'm sure we can work something out._ "

Draco folded up the parchment with Ella's number on it and put it in his pocket. He would try again tomorrow if she didn't call back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She didn't recognize the number; she pushed the ignore button and settled back down. Owen forbids her to pick up unrecognized numbers. She made that mistake, twice. The first time, an overzealous fan had somehow got a hold of her number and stalked her for an entire month. The second time was a reporter for one of those slimy gossip magazines; she answered the phone as Hermione and almost let her secret out. Owen lectured her for three weeks. He said he had to do "major damage control." Whatever that meant; besides if it was important, they would leave a message.

She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her body…

 _Draco was at the end of the aisle as she slowly walked towards him. His blonde locks shined perfectly against his porcelain skin. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She ran for it. Her fingers just barely touched his. Then he was gone. Vanished into thin air. She screamed, "Draco?" The room went dark. She fell on the floor, crying._

Her eyes fluttered open. Wiping the tears away, she shook her head. Hermione Granger was not a stupid girl. She didn't believe in happily ever after or prince charming. She didn't want a house with a white picket fence or 2.5 kids.

Theirs had been a relationship built out of convenience. He was the President of Malfoy Enterprises and she was the most brilliant employee for the competition. They used each other to further their careers and to fulfill other more humanly needs. It was an unspoken, mutual understanding, but she fucked up. She let him get to her. She let him inside the walls she had spent so many years building. She fell in love.

Hermione thought he had felt the same. Maybe it was the way he looked at her or the fact that she would sometimes catch him looking at her (when he thought she wasn't paying attention). She had even caught him watching her sleep a couple times. She thought he loved her. She was wrong. He was Draco Malfoy after all. He could never love anyone…but himself. She learned that the hard way.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. Crying in her dreams; silly. She smacked herself on the head and chuckled. Who needed that prick anyways? She was young, rich and beautiful. She could have any guy she desired.

Her phone blinked from the corner of the coffee table. She smiled; maybe it was one of her suitors now. Hermione picked it up. New Voicemail. Guess it had been important after all.

 _You have one new message. To hear your message now press 1._

 _"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you have heard of me? My fiancée-"_

Hermione dropped the phone.

/

"Hermione, calm down."

"Calm down? You gave Draco Malfoy my number."

Owen rubbed his temples, "Yes I did."

"Why?"

"He asked for it. What was I suppose to do?"

"Say no!"

"Hermione, it is Draco Malfoy. Who says no to Draco Malfoy?"

"I do!"

"Hermione, saying no to the Kings is one thing, but Draco Malfoy? Impossible."

"No Owen. I said no."

Owen put his arm around her shoulder, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She shrugged him off.

"Hermione, you are being too stubborn for me not to think, there is something more to this. Do you know the Kings?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ah, then it must be Malfoy."

She slumped down into a chair, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I need to know why you are throwing away the biggest opportunity of your career. You owe me this much."

Hermione closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, "I knew him…Draco Malfoy." It pained her to say his name, "We used to…"

Owen stopped her, "I see. And I assume, he doesn't know who you are now."

She nodded, "He doesn't know I am Ella."

He put his arm around her again, "Tell me what you want to do?"

She was silent for a moment. "Die Owen, I want to die."

He chuckled, "Okay, I will just call Mr. Malfoy back and tell him that you would rather die than sing at his engagement party."

She smiled, "That about sums it up."

He shook his head, "Okay. I will tell him that you are…going on vacation…to-" He spun the globe on his desk, stopping it with his index finger. "Tuvalu."

"Tuvalu?"

"Yep, it is a Polynesian island located in the Pacific Ocean between Hawaii and Australia."

She smiled, "Okay."

/

 _"Hello. You have reached Ella. I can't come to the phone. Please leave me a message and I will get back to you."_

"It's Draco Malfoy again. I hear you are taking a vacation. No problem. We can move the party to where you are. I am willing to pay whatever you ask. Just name your price."

Draco hung up. Damn muggle. She was going to cost him everything. He slammed his fist down on the desk; Ella is going to sing at the party, even if he has to force her.

He dialed her manager, "Mr. Owen, it's Draco Malfoy again. Why do I get the feeling that your client is intentionally avoiding me?"

"It's not that at all. She's really very busy."

"Maybe you can arrange a face to face?"

"Impossible. She's booked for weeks."

"I thought you said she was going on vacation?"

"Um…she is; after her tour ends."

"Ah, I see. Listen carefully Mr. Owen. I don't like to be played with. I have no patience for such games. One way or another, Ella will sing at my engagement party," he slammed the phone down.

"Trudy!"

A tall, thin blonde came running into his office, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Find out where this Ella lives."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She rushed out the door, almost knocking down Sapna in the process, "I'm so sorry, Ms. King."

Sapna pushed her off, "I bet." She waited for the clumsy secretary to leave before slamming the door behind her. "I really wish you would find better help. She's such a klutz."

"You're in a great mood today." Draco responded sarcastically. Unfortunately it was lost on her.

"No not really, but seeing you always cheers me up."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Do you need something?" Being civil to the troll took a lot out of him. He really wasn't in the mood today.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." She dropped her coat, to reveal barely there lingerie.

Draco swallowed hard. Yes, he couldn't stand her, but he was still a man and his throbbing cock proved it.

She swooned, "I just wanted to know how it was coming along…with Ella?"

Draco's eyes roamed her body. She was what a woman was supposed to look like; beautiful full breasts, a thin waist, long legs and all covered by caramel skin that looked flawless.

"It's as good as done," he lied.

She smiled, walking slowly over to him, "I knew you could do it," she pulled his chair away from the desk. "I knew she couldn't resist you," she rubbed him through his pants.

Draco threw his head back, moaning, "What are you trying to do?"

She giggled, "Giving you a preview," She unzipped his pants and got down on her knees, "of what you can expect if you succeed."

Draco inhaled deeply and grabbed Sapna by the hair, "Nana, don't play with me."

Sapna opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the buzzing of his office phone. "Mr. Malfoy, I found an address."

"Later! I am bu-"

Sapna grabbed his balls and squeezed, "Let her in." She crawled under the desk and pulled his chair towards her, "Let the klutz in."

"Trudy, bring me the address."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco straightened his face as Trudy pushed the door open.

 _Sapna's hands glided up his legs, sending chills down his spine._

"Oh, I didn't see Ms. King leave."

"Yes, well…do you have it?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I couldn't find Ella's address."

 _Shr pinched his thigh in retaliation._

Draco gritted his teeth to stop from yelping, "You said you had an address. Were you lying to me?"

Trudy stumbled forward, "No Mr. Malfoy. I found an address for her manager."

 _Her grip loosened and kissed the spot_.

"Well?," he gritted.

 _Kisses trailed up his leg._

"His office is in downtown London."

 _A tongue lapped his balls._

Draco put his head down on his desk.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

Draco gained his composure before lifting his head, "I'm very disappointed. I asked for Ella's address not her manager's office. Any idiot can find that. Maybe I should find someone more qualified, seeing as how your job has become too difficult for you."

 _His tip was in her mouth. She loved it when he was cruel. He had so much power over people. She loved to watch him cut them down._

"Mr. Malfoy, her address isn't listed. I swear I tried."

 _Trudy's pleas put a smile on Sapna's face. She took his cock down into her throat, swirling her tongue against it._

Draco gripped the armrest. Damn, she was warm. He was going to explode. He choked out a reply, "Go away. Don't come back until you have some useful information."

Trudy nodded and headed for the door.

"Leave the address."

His secretary slowly walked back over to his desk and laid the note with Owen's office address down. Draco's breath hitched as Sapna sucked harder and faster. Trudy's eyes landed on his grip of death on the arm rest, then to his lap, where she saw small strands of black hair bouncing back and forth. She gasped and quickly looked away, but it was too late, Draco's eyes had been following hers. She turned; rushing out of the room.

/

Tuvalu. Hermione smiled. It sounded wonderful. "Accio encyclopedia." The giant book gracefully flew over. She flipped to Tuvalu. The picture danced brightly. Sunny skies, warm breezes and smiling people waved to her. Yes, it really was paradise. She closed her eyes...

 _Hermione laid on a beach. The sun shined brightly on her oil covered back. Her hair was up in a loose bun; her feet buried in the sand. She was naked, not that it mattered. There was no one in sight. It was perfect. She hummed softly to herself. A pair of hands began to massage her shoulders. Damn, she really was good at this fantasizing thing._ _. She thought of everything, even dreaming up a man to meet her every need. She arched into his hands. He positioned himself behind her, legs on both sides of hers. She could feel his hard member against her back. She moaned as his hands dared to go lower until they caressed the top of her butt. She shivered slightly as he made his way around to cup her breasts. He chuckled as she leaned into him._

 _That laugh…she would know it anywhere. She tried to free herself, but he held her in place. "Mine." He whispered into her ear. Hermione pushed him away and crawled as fast as she could, but he was on her in seconds. She was pinned to the ground, his hands parted her legs. One hand pushed her back down, holding her in place, while the other found her clit and frantically rubbed it. She screamed as he entered her. She screamed for him to stop, but he continued fucking her. Her body was betraying her. She could feel herself starting to cum, as he continued to ravish her. He wasn't kind or concerned with her needs, just a beast taking what he needed from her. Thrust after thrust until she was screaming his name….begging him not to stop…_

Hermione woke up screaming his name. Sweat pooled around her pillow. Her heart beat wildly out of control. Tears filled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nana, wakeup."

The dark haired beauty rubbed her eyes. "Huh?"

"Where is Draco?"

She smiled, "He's gone to see Ella. Did you need something, daddy?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to him about something. It can wait."

Sapna sat up. "Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you love mom?"

Huang met his daughter's eyes. "Yes." He sat down next to her, "Why do you ask?"

Sapna looked at the floor. "He doesn't love me."

"Nana-."

Shaking her head, "It's okay. I know he doesn't."

"Just give it time. He will."

She laughed, "No, he won't. He never will."

Huang took his daughter's hand, "How can you be sure?"

"I don't think he can love anyone. I don't think he knows how to."

/

Draco apparated to the address in his hand. It had been a long day and he really didn't want to be here. Not that what he wanted really mattered. It never did. The sign on the door read:

 **OWEN OCTAVIA**

 **TALENT AGENT**

Draco knocked on the door.

"Mr Malfoy!"

"Owen, I presume."

"Yes..err..What are you doing here?"

"I think you know. May I come in?"

Owen stood back in astonishment as Draco Malfoy walked into his office. He quickly pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit.

Draco nodded, taking the seat, "It's been a long day Owen and an even longer year. I am tired and quite frankly pissed off."

"How did you-"

"Owen," Draco interrupted, "I always get what I want. And right now what I want is Ella. I am a patient man but you and that-…woman have me at the end of my rope."

Owen shook his head, "I've already told you. Ella is busy."

"Surely she can spare one hour?" Draco sneered.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't-"

Draco stood, "I would hate for anything to happen to you or her."

Owen stood, "Are you threatening me?"

Draco flicked invisible dirty off his shirt, "Of course not."

/

Hermione was beyond pissed off. How dare he. How dare he threaten her and Owen. Didn't he know who she was?! She was Hermione-fucking-one third of the golden trio-who fucking killed Voldemort-Granger. The little blonde shit was not getting away with this.

She dialed the little shit's number.

 _You've reached Draco Malfoy. You know what to do._

"Listen here Mr. Malfoy, maybe in your world threats work, but don't you dare assume to come into mine with that shit. I said no. I meant no. Don't contact me or my manager again."

She slammed the phone down. Fucking Prick. That would teach him. Everyone else could cower at him, but not her. Her pride was swelling-

 _Beep Beep_

The phone was ringing. She flipped it over. Fuck! Come on... You're Hermione-Fucking-Granger. Remember?

"What!"

"Do you always answer your phone so elegantly?"

 _His voice was silk. She wanted to throw the phone across the room._

"Hello."

 _Her mind fogged. What was she going to say?_

"I know you're there. I can hear you breathing."

 _Panic surged through her veins. Would he recognize her voice?_

"Okay, fine. Just listen then."

 _Fuck. Fuck._

"I wanted to ask you if you would reconsider. I know that I may have been a bit pushy... Okay I went overboard, but I really would love it if you would come sing at my engagement party. It would mean alot to my fiancée. She really is your #1 fan."

 _Fuck you. Fuck that slut too._

"I know you're really busy, I just thought, well, maybe just one song. Money is not an issue. I can pay any price. Name it. "

 _Money. It was always money with him._

She let out the breath she was holding, "Mr Malfoy, you couldn't buy me with all the money in Gringotts."

Click.

/

Draco stared at his phone. All the money in Gringotts? Gringotts? Wasn't she suppose to be...muggle? How did she know about Gringotts? He grabbed his coat and stepped into the fireplace.

"Sapna!"

Sapna came running into the living room. She threw her arms around him.

"How did it go? Is she coming?"

Draco pried her off him.

"Nana, didn't you tell me Ella was a muggle?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Draco pondered this for a moment. He supposed that Muggles could know about Gringotts. There were some Muggles that knew his kind existed. He had done business with a few. Maybe she was just more informed than most. That must be it...but how did she know, that he would know what Gringotts was? She knew he was a wizard?

"Nana, I have to go."

"But you just got here... and I missed you."

He rolled his eyes, "Do you want Ella or not?"

"Yes, but-."

He kissed her on the cheek and stepped back into the fireplace.

/

"Owen, it's not that big of a deal."

He was hyperventilating. His face flushed.

"Owen, calm down."

He was breathing heavily into a paperbag.

"Owen! "

He looked up, " He's gonna kill us... He's gonna have us killed."

She shook her head, "No. He's not."

Owen screamed, "You! You! I can't believe you said that to him. Him!"

"He threatened you. He threatened me. What was I supposed to do?!"

Owen shook his head, "Not that! Oh gods, I don't have a will! My wife! My kids!"

Hermione laughed, " You're not married and you don't have any kids."

"And now I never will!"

"You're overreacting. Calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! It's Draco Malfoy! Oh gods. Draco Malfoy is going to-"

Her phone was ringing again. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at it.

Owen sighed, "Answer it. It might be the last call either of us ever gets."

Hermione flinched, "It's our murderer."

Owen ran to her side. The caller ID read, Draco Malfoy.

"Answer it."

Hermione shook her head. Owen grabbed the phone, putting it on speaker.

 _"Hello?"_

They sat in silence.

 _Hello?"_

They didn't dare move.

 _"You know I can hear you breathing, right?"_

Owen flinched.

 _"So, you're either giving me the silent treatment or cussing me out. How very bipolar of you. Anyways, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. How about we try again. My name is Draco Malfoy. I am 30 years old and I like long walks on the beach. (He laughs) Seriously though, I would like a chance to change your mind. Maybe if you got to know me better, it would help. Shall we try? Call me back when your voice returns."_

 _Click._

They stared at the phone. It had been over 10 minutes since he had hung up; neither of them could move. Ten more minutes passed. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She got up and started for the door.

"Hermione! "

She didnt stop.

"Hermione wait." Owen grabbed her arm. "Take it." He pushed the phone into her hand.

She shook her head.

"Just call him back, okay?"

She shook her head.

He huffed, "Just tell him not to kill me. I'm innocent."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

/

Draco sat in his office staring at this month's Glamour Girl cover. So this was Ella. Deep green eyes and fire red hair. He guessed she was around his age. She was wearing motorcycle gloves and a leather jacket; nothing under. He traced the curves of her breast until they met the jacket. He wondered if she was wearing any pants. The cover cut off right below her belly button.

"Mr Malfoy?"

He was pulled from his thoughts.

"Yes, Trudy."

She watched his fingers trace the picture, "Your meeting for tomorrow is confirmed."

He smiled, "How wonderful."

She was still staring at his fingers. His eyes met hers. She blushed, turning to leave-

"Trudy?"

She turned back around, "Sir?"

He smirked, "How long have you worked for me?"

"Um, two weeks sir."

"And how long have you been fantasizing about me?"

She swallowed, "Sir?"

He laughed, "It's alright. Did you like what you saw the other day?"

Unsure what to do, she nodded.

"Did you wish it was you? On your knees, sucking my dick?"

Her blush deepened and she nodded.

"Well, why don't you come here and show me."

"Sir, you're engaged."

Draco laughed again, "What does that have to do with you?"

She walked over to him as seductively as she could. He pushed his chair back and watched her. Slowly she got on her knees and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper and grabbing his dick. He was very hard and very well endowed. She stroked it a couple times.

He grabbed her chin, "Open your mouth."

She complied, as he pushed her head down. Slowly she bobbed up and down. Her mouth was so warm.

"Fuck! Suck harder! Faster," he hissed.

She obeyed, sucking fast and hard. He stood and grabbed her hair, ramming himself down her throat. Her face was turning red, she started to gag. Draco pulled her up, bending her over his desk. He hiked her skirt up over her waist and ripped off her panties. He thrusted into her hard. She yelped, but he continued ramming himself into her wet cunt. His eyes slammed shut. His mind wheeled out of control. Just a little more...just a couple more thrusts. Fuck!

She pushed him away. He fell backwards onto his chair. She climbed on top of him and slid onto his dick. His hands squeezed her buns as she rode him hard. Her breasts bounced wildly against his face. In an instant her shirt was vanished and his mouth latched onto a nipple.

She bucked wildly as he found the other breast and bit down. She was screaming now, "Oh sir. Yes. Please, sir."

His finger circled her puckered hole, "Have you ever been fucked here?" he grunted.

She nodded, "Yes, fuck my ass."

He stood, and flipped her over his desk. Hands spread her buns apart as his dick pushed in. Oh gods, it was tight. He pulled out and rammed back in. She was moaning now, begging him to fuck her harder. He grabbed her waist and began thrusting faster. Just a few more...

He pulled out and came on her back. Quickly, he vanished the mess. Too many witches wanted his seed. He would never make that mistake.

"Get out. You're fired."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sapna was no fool. Did he think she wouldn't notice how women looked at him? Most had longing in their eyes, but some had hate. She'd heard all the rumors. No one cared enough to whisper. Yesterday he had fired another secretary; the third one this month. She could only assume he had fucked Trudy and no longer had an interest. Honestly, Sapna didn't care. That was just sex. Draco could fuck whoever he wanted; as long as he married her.

She was different from them. She had class. She had a name that rivaled his own, but more than that... He needed her. Well, maybe not so much her, but her money and her name, but that didn't matter. He still needed her. She wasn't so innocent herself. She had many lovers too, but she was more discrete than he was. She didn't flaunt it... but maybe tonight she would give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Draco?"

He didn't look up from the paper he was reading, "Yes, Nana?"

"Can we go out tonight?"

He sighed, "I'm tired."

"You're always tired," she pouted.

"Yes, I am."

"Fine. You can stay in." She walked over to the phone, "I'm gonna call Pansy."

Draco nodded. _You do that._

The fireplace roared to life as a dolled up Pansy Parkinson walked out.

"Hey Drake."

He got up and hugged his oldest friend, "Sorry Pans."

She smiled knowingly at him, "Not a deal big Drake. I wasn't doing anything."

He smiled back and gestured to the staircase, "It went to get ready."

She laughed, " _It_ is your fiancee.'" He patted the seat next to his. She sat down and looked at him. This was the same self-centered boy she chased all through out her youth? He had grown into a handsome man; a caring and giving man, but tonight he looked tired.

They were all tired, but she knew that life had been particulary hard on him. His soul had been dragged through too many sleepless nights; a war no one had any control over. A war that no one really won.

She reached for his hand, "Wanna talk about it?" she whispered.

"No. Not really."

She nodded, "If you ever want to.."

He stroked her hand, "What would I do without you.. ."

She teased, "Your best friend. Say it."

He chuckled and nodded, "My best friend. What would I do without you, my best friend."

She smiled, "Who would have ever thought," she pointed to him, "Draco Malfoy would one day get on his knees and apologise," she brought his hand to her chest, "to Pansy Parkinson for all the fucked up things he'd ever done."

"And who would have ever thought that she would forgive him."

She playfully slapped his chest, "A moment of weakness."

He brought her hands to his cheeks, "Pans, what am I doing?"

She looked out the window, "Trying to stay alive. That's all everyone has been doing since..."

"Am I though? Living, I mean."

She squeezed his hand, "You're doing the best you can. We all are."

He took another sip of his half empty glass of whiskey, "Why didn't I just marry you?"

She laughed, "As if. We were just kids. I was a stupid girl, chasing a stupider boy."

"And now you're a smart and beautiful woman dating the stupidest boy alive," he chuckled.

"Ready!" Sapna screeched as she catwalked into the room. "Oh Pansy! You look hot! We're gonna have so much fun." She turned to Draco, "Dont wait up. We'll be late."

/

The club was top notch. Drinks were pouring in every direction. The men were handsome and rich. Barely dressed women were dancing everywhere.

"Oh Pansy, this was a great idea. I feel so alive."

Pansy nodded, getting lost in the music.

"Pansy, is that Blaise Zambini?"

She looked over to where Sapna was pointing. Handsome as ever, he stood in the corner. She smiled. His dark eyes shined bright, even in the darkness of the room. Blaise Zambini in the flesh. Time had been good to him. He was no longer the skinny boy she remembered. He was lean and built, but she missed that boy that never said too much. She missed the boy that she respected more than any other Slytherin; the Blaise who consoled her broken heart. The Blaise who told her Malfoy didn't deserve her.

She waved to him.

He nodded.

"Do you know him?"

"We went to school together," Pansy replied.

Sapna screeched, "Oh Pansy, you have to introdrouce me. I have to meet him." She dragged Pansy to where he was standing.

"Parkinson," Blaise cooed.

"Zambini," she blushed.

"You look good," he eyed her up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"How's the family?"

"Good. Everyone's fine. How's your mom?"

He snorted, "On husband number 12 now. I'm sure she would love to see you. You should visit... Or does switching sides not permit that?"

She smirked, a true Slytherin smirk, "Just because I'm dating the chosen one, doesn't mean I'm not still a Slytherin."

He laughed, "Doesn't it? As I recall, you once told me that Malf-"

Pansy interrupted him, "-This is Sapna. Draco's fiancée."

Blaise assessed the other woman before bowing and kissing her hand, "A pleasure."

She swooned, "The pleasure is all mine. You really are handsome. I mean I've seen you in the papers, but they really don't do you any justice."

Blaise smiled, thinking this was too easy, "Don't believe everything you read, there is more to me than this pretty face."

/

Draco sighed, she still hadn't called back. His patience was tethering. He spun the magazine cover in circles on his desk. Stupid girl. Stupid stubborn girl. Stupid stubborn...muggle?

 _"So, I picked up this month's Glamour Girl, nice cover by the way, and it got me thinking... I know what you look like. Do you know what I look like? You probably do. I mean if you really wanted to find out, it wouldn't be hard. Let's try this: Iet me tell you about me and I shall ask you questions about you. You know, so we can get to know each other better._

 _I know what Gringotts is. How do you?_

 _I have an account there. Do you?_

 _I am a wizard. Are you a witch?"_

Click.

Hermione was once again staring at her phone. What? The Fuck? Was? That? She paced around her living room. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? So many years... It had taken her so many years to get over him and here he was. Damn him. He wanted her to sing... for him? No, he wanted her to sing for them. Him and that skank. She threw her phone into the fire. A smile crept over her face as she watched it melt. Try contacting me now. Bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

_**SOMEONE, ANYONE OUT THERE? YOU. YEAH YOU. I SEE YOU READING MY STORY. I SEE YOU FOLLOWING IT. I SEE YOU FAVORITING IT. WHY NO REVIEWS? REVIEWERS BLOCK? I GOT THE CURE. LEAVE A COMMENT.**_

Chapter 6

Draco entered the King residence, dusting the ashes off his clothes. Apparating inside was never allowed. The King's and all their stupid rules; that's what got him in this mess in the first place. He thought back to the meeting that took place three months ago:

 _The two men sat across from each other. The older man analyzed the younger one. He took in all his features, from his bleach blonde hair, the tailored suit he wore, down to his shiny black dress shoes. He contemplated what he had just heard then he nodded, "Very well, Mr Malfoy. I am in agreement. Our companies will merge. We will become one, but you see, my company is more than just a business. It is family."_

 _"As is mine, sir._

 _"Excellent. Then you understand."_

 _"Of course, sir. "_

 _Mr King stood up and extended his hand, "I will, of course have to talk to her, but I don't see a problem. She has always thought you very handsome. Sapna will be thrilled."_

 _Draco frowned, "Who is Sapna?"_

 _Mr King smiled, "My daughter of course... and the future Mrs. Malfoy."_

 _Draco coughed, "Excuse me?"_

 _Mr King raised an eyebrow, "I thought you understood... My company will remain with my family. If you want to merge, then you must become family."_

 _Draco almost choked. Marry Sapna King? She was the most scandalous witch of the decade. Her reputation almost preceded his own. He couldn't marry her, could he? He could walk out and refuse... but the company he built would crumble. All his hard work would have been for nothing. No. That wasn't going to happen. He composed himself, signature smirk on, as he shook the other man's hand, "Of course. I would be honored."_

Draco looked around the room, "Sapna?"

She was nowhere in sight. Why would she call him over if she wasn't even home. Did she think he had nothing better to do? He walked back towards the fireplace- _thump thump thump_

"Nana?"

A woman giggled. Was she hiding? He wasn't in the mood for games. He walked up the stairs, following the noise. The thumping intensified and he got closer to her room; the door was open. He stopped in front of it and looked in.

Sapna was pushed up against the wall, legs wrapped around a lean dark body. Her new dress was pulled down to her waist allowing her breasts to bounce against the stranger's chest. He was pounding into her hard. She moaned and squeaked as he continued to thrust into her. The stranger looped his arms under both her knees, placing his hands against the wall for support. She was spread wide open for him. Her nails dragged painfully up and down his back, encouraging him to fuck her harder. He was grunting, head buried in her neck. She opened her eyes and smiled at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked back downstairs. He stepped into the fire and flooed home.

/

Hermione woke to a tap on her window. She rubbed her eyes; the most beautiful bird was staring right back at her. She hurried to open the window.

"Hello beautiful. Where did you come from?"

It squawked at her, offering a package tied to its leg. She untied it and the bird flew away. She squinted at the package:

 **Ella**

There was an envelope attached. She examined it carefully. Owen would not be happy if he knew she was opening an unaddressed package. Hermione flipped over the envelope to find that it was sealed with a beautiful gold crest. She ran her fingers over it, causing it to activate:

 _Hello again. I heard you lost your phone. That must be why, um hum (he cleared his throat), you haven't returned my calls. No matter. I bought you a new one. I hope it is to your liking. Anyways,_

 _I live in a place called Malfoy Manor. Yes it is an actual manor. What do you muggles call it... Oh yes, a mansion. I suppose you do too. You are rich after all._

 _I don't have any pets. I never cared much for animals. All that shedding and such._

 _What else... I went to school in a place called Hogwarts. Have you heard of it?_

 _Click._

 _/_

Sapna strolled into the Manor. Her fingers traced the curve of Draco's armchair, "Enjoy the show?"

He didn't look up, "I hate reruns."

She laughed, "Oh that wasn't a rerun, but I wouldn't mind doing it again, if you want to watch. Maybe this time you will stay until the end. It was very climatic."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I doubt that I would enjoy it. Anyways, I have made progress with Ella."

She walked around the chair and stood in front of him, "You really don't give a shit about me, do you?"

He continue to flip through the morning news, "She will be putting on a show next week. Shall I attend?"

She was shaking with anger, "I wouldn't have to fuck other people, if you fucked me, instead of those whores." She was almost spitting in his face.

He turned the page, "Do whatever you want." He didn't care. She could fuck the entire world, he just needed to save his company.

She ripped the paper out of his hands, "Oh, you mean like you do. At least people don't talk about me."

It was his turn to laugh, "Is that what you really think?" He stood, towering over her, "Everyone knows more about what goes on between your legs than your underwear does."

 _Slap_

Red. Draco saw red.

She screamed at him, "At least I'm not some whore who lets her boss fuck her then fire her."

"At least they get paid for it," he snarled.

She raised her hand again, Draco caught it. He twisted it around her back and held her against his chest, "You wish you were them, so that I would touch you. Don't you Nana?"

She struggled against him. "Maybe if I do this," he used his free hand to grope her breast hard, lowering his lips to her ears, "I bet you would be wet right now," he pinched her nipples, "Shall we see?"

His hands moved down her stomach to the bottom of her skirt. He pulled it up and stroked her through her panties. She moaned as he rubbed her clit. She was wet. So wet.

"Open your legs." He purred, "I've already paid for your cunt too. Maybe I should make use of what I paid for. Would you like that?" He reached his hand inside of her soaked underwear and parted her lips.

Her knees were beginning to give out. She couldn't breathe properly. She could feel his hardness against her back.

He inserted two fingers into her, "Such a horny little slut. This is what you wanted, right? To be treated like a whore."

His thrusts were shallow, "Like one of my sluts.."

She nodded and he thrusted harder. She wiggled against him. He didn't release his hold, instead he twisted her arm harder and bit down on her neck, exciting a scream from her, "Was last night not enough for you? Did your lover not fuck you hard enough?"

She was whining now. He took her bottom lobes into his mouth and sucked slowly. Her body was trembling. She slumped against him, grinding her buns into him.

He walked back until he hit a wall, falling against it, still holding her.

She screamed as he pumped his fingers faster, "You can fuck whoever you want, but I know that it's my face you're imagining.

He curved his fingers, hitting her perfectly, "It's my dick you wish was ramming your cunt." She threw her head back against his chest, riding his fingers.

"But you know what?" He pulled his fingers out just as she was about to explode, "You're not who I think about and you never will be."

He let her arm go and pushed her away, wiping her juices on his pants leg, "I think I will go to the show."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione picked up her new phone for the tenth time. There was only one number listed in her contacts. His number. She dared herself to call him. Double dared. She had been practicing what she was going to say for an hour now. She was ready. _Come on Hermione. You can do this._

It was ringing. Maybe he wouldn't pick up. Maybe he was busy. Maybe he-

 _"So you got my gift? I was hoping you would call. Did it meet your approval?"_

Oh my God, she forgot how to breathe. She forgot her speech. She forgot her own name.

 _"Hello?"_

What was she thinking. She couldn't do this.

 _"Are you there? I can't hear you breathing. Hello?_

She couldn't hold her breathe any longer, she let out an exaggerated breath.

He laughed, _"Ah. There you are."_

That laugh. It always suprised her when he laughed. It wasn't his evil laugh; it wasn't even sarcastic or cruel. It was a honest laugh; a happier time in their lives laugh. Gods help her, she missed it.

 _"I would love to hear how your voice sounds when you are not yelling at me."_

Would he recognize her? No. She was Ella. She stuttered, _"Although I appreciate the gesture, Mr. Malfoy-"_

 _"Draco."_

 _"What?"_

 _"My name is Draco'," he corrected her, "You may call me Draco."_

She huffed, _"As I was saying Mr Malfoy, my answer is still no."_

He sighed, _"Why? Just hear me out. I mean, are you mad at me? I can't imagine why, we haven't even met yet.."_

 _"That really isn't the point. I just can't."_

 _"Why? At least tell me why?"_

She sat down, _"Why is not important."_

 _"It is to me."_

 _"Why do you want me? I'm sure anyone else would love to-"_

 _"No. It has to be you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I've already told you, my fiancee wants you."_

 _"And if you don't get me?"_

Should he tell her the truth? What could it hurt? Maybe she would feel sorry for him and do it, _"Well, she has threatened to call off the wedding if you don't come."_

Hermione felt a headache coming. Sure, she wanted to hurt him, but some part of her wanted him to be happy too. Was he happy? The papers claimed that he didn't love Sapna. Did he love her? Did Hermione really want to know the answer?

 _"Mr Malfoy-"_

 _"Draco."_

She cleared her throat, _"Mr. Malfoy, do you love your fiancée?"_

He didn't respond. What the hell kind of question was that? _"I dont see how that is any of your business."_

 _"You are making it my business. I want to know the kind of people I will be entertaining."_

He thought about how to answer that question. He learned a long time ago not to lie about these kinds of things. It came back to bite him, _"I, um, well it's difficult to explain. Um-"_ Silence. He couldn't think of a damn thing he could say that would sound adequate.

She took his silence as the answer, " _Why would I sing for anyone who does not know what love is. You're using this poor girl to save your business? No Mr Malfoy, I will not have any part in that.. "_

 _Click._

/

Mr King was standing in his living room rambling; something about Sapna being upset. A lovers' quarrel. Yeah right. Draco was sure there was no love lost between them. She didn't love him. She wanted to own him. She wanted to control him. She wanted to be able to tell all her friends that she tamed Draco Malfoy.

He nodded absent mindedly as the other man went on and on. Ella's words were still on his mind. How dare she? Who was she to question him about love? What did she know about him- wait. He did this. He had invited her questions...to _get to know him better._ He had invited her remarks. He shook his head.

"So you two are okay?"

Draco snapped out of his haze, "What?- Oh yes, yes. Everything is fine. It was just a small argument."

"Over what?"

"Oh, um," he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Ella."

Mr King nodded his head, "I see." He put his hand on Draco's shoulders, "I know that she can be a handful, but she has a good heart. She will be a good wife."

He looked at Mr King, confused, "Sorry? Who?"

"Sapna. She will be a good wife."

Draco nodded again, "Of course sir."

/

Sapna was quick to forgive him, after all, he promised no more secretaries, no more late nights and no more sex with strangers. He needed the merger to proceed as planned. He would've promised his undying devotion, if he thought she'd believe him. She wouldn't though. She just wanted him to be alone and miserable. She wanted power over him. He conceded.

Ella, on the other hand, had gone back to ignoring his phone calls. He would have been happy to let that go, but Sapna wouldn't hear it. She thought it was the least he could do to prove his _commitment_ to her. So here he was again, sitting in his living room with his phone in his hand. He needed a drink. He needed the whole bottle. These women would be the death of him.

An hour and half an empty bottle later, he could feel the whiskey taking over.

 _Flashback_

 _"What do you want from me Hermione? You know the kind of man I am. You knew from the start."_

 _"I know, but it's different now. I'm different now. I thought you were too."_

 _He turned away from her, "Well I'm not. I've always been me. I'll always be me. Just me."_

 _Flashback ends_

"Hermione." He smiled. Hermione Granger. The Queen of all that was right and just in the world. Hemione Granger. Golden girl. Hermione Granger. Pull my fucking heart out and step all over it. Hermione fucking Granger.

 _ **Leave a message**..._

He picked up the phone, " _Listen here Ella, I may not love my fiancee, but I know what love is. It's getting your heart ripped out and fucking spat on."_ He was slurring, _"It's seeing her stupid face everywhere. It's hearing her stupid voice in my head all day...It's dreaming about her every night."_ He was shouting now, _"It's her stupid eyes and her stupid lips. She's so stupid. Everything about her is stupid. Love is stupid."_

Click

He threw the phone across the room and sunk down to the floor. Tears flooded down his cheeks, "And I'm stupid. Hermone, I'm stupid." He clutched his chest, whispering, "Where are you? Why did you leave me...alone. I'm alone."

/

"Draco, get up." She shook him. "Draco!" He didn't move. She put a finger under his nose. He was breathing. She brushed the hair from his face. He really did look like an angel. The same face that spat venom at her, looked so innocent. His eyes fluttered. She wondered what he dreamt about? Was he invincible? Could he fly?

She smiled as he nuzzled his head against her hand. Could she make him love her? Maybe if she just tried a little harder...maybe if she was just a little more patient. Maybe if-

He stirred grabbing her hand and holding it to his chest, "Mine. Mine. My Mia."

She pulled her hand away and stood. He snapped awake.

"Who is Mia?"

He sat up, "What?"

"I said, who the hell is Mia?"

He blinked rapidly, "What are you talking about?"

She eyed him, "You called me Mia."

He blushed, shaking his head, "You misheard."

She walked towards the fireplace, "No, I don't think I did."

Draco slowly stood up, "It was just a dream. It meant nothing."

Sapna stepped in, "It had better not."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Her phone was buzzing again. It was him. Of course it was him. No one else had this number. Hermione pushed it off the table with her feet. It fell dramatically to the floor, hitting a corner and flipping over. Why did everything with him have to be so dramatic.

"You can't ignore him forever," Owen scolded.

"I can try."

"And how is that working out?"

She chuckled, "Just fine, but I don't want to talk about that."

Owen nodded, "Let's talk about the show tomorrow."

She got up and headed towards the fridge, "Want a drink?"

"Water is fine."

Hermione handed him a bottle and sat back down, "I made a set list. I think I might sing some oldies."

He raised an eyebrow, "Feeling nostalgic?"

She threw a pillow at him. It was true though. Most of her early work had been sad love songs: songs about pain and regret.

"Feeling bitter," she replied.

Owen wrapped his arm around her, "I find that writing my feelings on paper helps."

She laid her head against his shoulders, "New music," she shrugged, "...I don't know if I have any feelings left."

He pulled her close, "Even bitterness is a feeling."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Tell me what your thinking about," Owen whispered.

She sighed deeply, "What if I said that I didn't want to do this anymore?"

"Which part?"

She took a deep breath, "Every part, but mostly the singing part?"

He stroked her hair, "It's your voice, Hermione. It's your choice. I was only ever along for the ride."

She smiled, "You were...are so much more than that. I don't know how you put up with me for so long."

He chuckled, "I got paid very well."

They both laughed.

/

Huang looked at his daughter. She had grown into a beautiful woman, but he could still see her twirling around in her new dress, on her fifth birthday. He remembered the first signs of magic when she accidently lit the carpet on fire. He remembered how big her eyes were when she got her first wand. She was 11 years old. Time had gone by so fast and now she was a woman. An engaged woman. No, she wasn't his little girl anymore.

He wondered what his wife would have thought of their daughter now. Would she have approved of Draco? He knew Draco didn't love Sapna, but he hoped that would change. After all, his and his wife's had been an arranged marriage and that worked out beautifully. He could still remember the first time they met. He remembered thinking she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and now Sapna was the spitting image of her.

Draco had also been a product of an arranged marriage. He knew that the Malfoy's marriage had not been as happy as his, but they did seem to love each other. Yes, he remembered meeting the Malfoys. Lucius was a proud and ignorant man, whereas, Narcissa was the ever obedient wife. He didn't wish that kind of marriage on his daughter. He wished her the kind he had, filled with laughter and happiness.

"Sapna."

She looked up from magically changing the color of her nails, they had been at least 10 colors now, "Yes daddy?"

He sat down next her, "Are you happy?"

She smiled at him, "Of course, daddy."

He took her hand, "Nana, you aren't just saying that, are you?"

She squeezed his hand, "I am happy daddy."

He returned the gesture, "I know things have been different since your mom-," he cleared his throat, "well, for a while now. It's just that, I just want you to be happy."

"Don't worry about me. I am happy daddy."

He nodded, "How are you and Draco?"

She hid her disdain, "We're fine."

"Nana, I know that I forced this on you. I mean, you don't have to-"

Her mind drifted to her mother, she had been gone seven years now. Seven years, today. She knew that was why he was attempting this heart to heart with her. He did this every year. Her death had been an accident. A terrible accident, but Sapna was still angry. He wanted her to find forgiviness and let go, but she couldn't.

He sighed, "I just want you to be taken care of. I won't be here forever."

She stood, "No daddy! We aren't talking about this again!"

/

It was the night before the concert and she was wide awake. Sleep always alluded her before a show. She'd been performing for years, in hundreds of arenas, but she still got nervous before every show. The night before was always the worst. Every possible scenario would play out in her mind. What if someone recognized her? What if she got on stage and forgot how to sing? Or the lyrics to her songs? How was the crowd going to take her retirement announcement? Was she really retiring? Wasn't retirement something old people did? She was barely 25.

She couldn't think anymore. She got up and walked to the fridge, a beer would clear her mind. She popped open the metal cap and took a big gulp. "Stop thinking Hermione. Everything will be fine." Leaning against the fridge, she took another gulp.

A green flash brought her out of her daze. Hermione grabbed her wand out of the kitchen drawer. "Nox." Slowly she walked towards the flashing. Her phone laid face down on the floor. She picked it up and turned it over.

 **New Voicemail**

"Great," she huffed. Did she really need this on top of show anxiety? It was probably just another, _get to know each other,_ voice mail. She didn't want to get to know him. She already knew more than she wanted to. She should just erase it and go back to sleep, but she knew sleep wasn't coming. Not for awhile anyways. Oh what the hell, what could it hurt-

 _"Listen here Ella, I may not love my fiancee, but I know what love is. It's getting your heart ripped out and fucking spat on. It's seeing her stupid face everywhere. It's hearing her stupid voice in my head all day...It's dreaming about her every night. It's her stupid eyes and her stupid lips. She's so stupid. Everything about her is stupid. Love is stupid."_

Stunned, she sat there with the phone still attached to her ear. Was he drunk? He was slurring. Did he drunk dial her? Wait- what did he say? He knew what love was? So he had been in love. After they broke up? Wait- what? She listened to it again. Then again. And to be sure she got every word, one more time.

He had been in love? He met someone after she left? Maybe even before. That's why he couldn't return her feelings, they had already been given to someone else. Her hands begin to shake. Before she knew what she was doing-

"Hello-"

"Mr Malfoy...Oh wait, Draco. You slimy bastard. You were in love? You know love? I seriously doubt it. You wouldn't know love if it bit you on your bony ass. You-"

He stopped her, "Ms Ella, although I do enjoy these friendly chats, I must insist you lower your voice. I have quite the headache."

"I could really care less about your hangover. That's what it is, a hangover. Your drunken tirade gave you away."

He groaned, "How perceptive."

"Ha, a two day binge. How pathetic. Lose this number. I told you to never call me again."

"Yes, but you also asked me questions. I felt a need to answer them."

"No, you wanted to feed me a sad story so that I would change my mind. Well, it didn't work."

He sighed, "I admit that I was drunk, but I wasn't lying."

She laughed, "So tell me then, when was the great Draco Malfoy ever in love?"

Silence.

She laughed again, "That's what I thought. It must get tiring, lying all the time. Don't call me again."

"Wait. Don't hang up. I will tell you, but if I do- if I can prove to you that I know what love is, will you sing at my engagement party? Please."

She sighed. He was begging her. Draco Malfoy was begging her. Her heart softened. He had begged her once before:

 _Flashack_

 _He was holding her against his chest, his head buried in her hair. "Hermione. You know I can't."_

 _She was crying, "You can't or you won't?"_

 _He was shaking, "I just need a little more time...just, please."_

 _She pulled away, "I don't have anymore time."_

 _Flashback ends_

Maybe she had been too quick to react last time. Maybe if she had stayed, things may have been different. No. She couldn't sit around waiting for him. She deserved better.

"Mr. Malfoy, I really don't think-"

"Then don't think. Just listen."


	9. Chapter 9

**I THINK THIS IS WHERE WE LEFT OFF...SHALL WE CONTINUE NOW...**

Chapter 9

Hermione was intrigued. She couldn't deny that much. She wanted to know about the woman that broke Draco Malfoy. What was she like? What did she look like? What did she have that Hermione didn't...well his heart for one, but what else?

"Mr. Malfoy, I would love to listen to your story, but I have a show tomorrow. I really need to sleep."

"Perhaps, just another ten minutes. We both know you weren't sleeping. You would've never called if you were. I mean, it is 3am."

She laid down on the couch, "Okay. So tell me."

He chuckled nervously, "Where do I start? Hmm.."

"Try at the beginning," she huffed.

He hissed, "It's my story. I shall start wherever I want."

"Sorry."

"..The first time I saw her," he smiled, "she was something else. Her hair, her clothes-, she walked around like she owned the world. Always with so much attitude. She thought she was better than everyone else, well I guess, she really was."

"Does she have a name?"

Everyone knew who Hermione Granger was. He couldn't give this woman, Ella, her real name. He had to protect what little he had left of her...of them, "It isn't relevant."

She wanted to push the subject, but she also wanted to hear the story. Maybe she could get it out of him later, "Okay, no names."

"I didn't see her again. Not for a long time anyways."

"Did she move away?"

He hissed again, "Do you want me to stop after every sentence to answer a question or do you want to hear my story?"

"Sorry, go on."

"The next time I saw her, she had grown into a beautiful woman. I almost didn't recognise her, but she remembered me...and how cruel I had been to her."

 _Hermione's mind raced to fit the clues together. He knew this woman as a child and then again as an adult. She was ignorant and snobby. She was beautiful and thought she was better than everyone else. He had mistreated her as a child. It sounded like Pansy Parkinson. Could it be her? She remembered Pansy chasing Draco throughout their school years and he had treated her like shit, but she also knew that they had reconnected after the war, all the clues fit_.

Draco continued, "At first it was just casual, we had alot in common. We were both highly motivated and successful. Then it became something more, I don't know how it happened. It was something neither of us saw coming."

 _It was Pansy. They did have alot in common...being purebloods and rich among them. She had her own fashion line and was very successful. He was Malfoy Enterprises._

"But eventually, she wanted more."

 _Oh my god, Pansy cheated on Harry? No wait...Harry and Pansy have only been together for a year. Perhaps this had happened before they got together. Yes that must be it. But that meant he was still in love with Pansy._

Hermione needed more clues, "What did she want? What did you want?"

He was getting irritated, "Can I continue?"

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, she wanted more from me. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I guess, I just didn't see it," he went silent.

"What?"

"Anything...and everything'" he whispered, "I couldn't see why she would want me."

 _She felt a pang in her heart. She too knew what it was like to feel inadequate. She always felt that way around him._

"Alot of women want you, Mr Malfoy. You're rich, handsome and rich."

He laughed, "You said rich, twice."

She laughed too, "That's because you're at least twice as rich as anyone I know."

"Well, not as rich as I used to be. I'm sure you have seen the news."

 _Yes, she had. He was going bankrupt, no, Malfoy Enterprises was going bankrupt._

"Mr. Malfoy, pardon my asking, but I happen to know that you could save your company, on your own. You have a huge inheritance. Why do you not use it?"

He thought about how to answer this. Oh what the hell, he was already spilling his guts, "I haven't talked to my parents in years. The only thing I have taken from them is my childhood home. They were going to sell it."

"Why?"

"They moved to America 4 years ago."

 _Lucius and Narcissa were gone?_

"Why did they leave?"

"A fresh start is what I was told. I guess they wanted to be somewhere no one knew who they were. It sounds nice. To be able to start over..sometimes I wish I could do that too...but..."

She pressed the phone closer to her ears, "But?"

He changed the subject, "Malfoy Enterprises is all I have left. I don't know what I would do if...I need it to survive."

"Why does it mean so much to you?"

He got up and grabbed another bottle of whiskey, "The truth is, it's where I saw her again. It brought her back to me. Everytime I walk through the door, I can see her...sitting on my desk or standing in my door way. When I am there, I feel like she is right there with me."

"Why not just go and get her back?"

He took a long sip, "If I thought she would take me back, I would give up everything."

 _His revelation shocked her. He would give up everything for Pansy. He really did love her. Of course it was her. He had told Hermione once that Pansy was his best friend. She was always visiting and hanging around his office. Why hadn't she seen it before?_

"So she left you?"

"Yes. And I didn't stop her."

"Why?"

He sighed, "Because, that is the kind of man I am. I am...and always will be, just me."

 _She had heard those words before. He had said them to her. Hermione Granger._

Click


	10. Chapter 10

**Break Out The Tissues. It's time to cry...**

 **P.S. Dont look up the song lyrics. I made it up. Sorry, it's not that great.. but it did take me ten minutes to write...so A for effort!**

 **As always, I do enjoy reviews. Let me know how I am doing so far. Happy reading!**

Chapter 10

Draco looked at his phone, half battery life, full signal bars. What the hell just happened? He called back. Straight to voicemail. Maybe her phone died or she lost the signal. No matter, he would see her later.

He never got around to telling her that he would be attending the concert tonight. Draco was actually looking forward to hearing her sing. He imagined she sounded like a dying banshee, if her calls were anything to go by. Muggles didn't have very good taste, not in his experience anyways.

He smiled, she was going to give him an answer tonight. No one could say no to him; not to his face anyways. Yes, she would sing at his engagement party and his company would be saved. Hermione would stay with him this time, even if it was only in his mind.

The sun rose, bringing with it, a pounding headache. He needed to stop drinking so much, but she was still there, whispering in his ear. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Mia, I need to sleep. Can I sleep now? Please." He let the tears fall onto his pillow.

/

Her phone was on the floor again. The impact of the wall had popped the back off; the battery laid a couple feet away. Did he just tell her that he loved her? He loved her? He still loved her? What?

Sleep never came that night. Her mind swirled around and around. Echoes of every word rung in her ears. He loved her. He wanted her. He was saving the company because of the connection to her...

Did he look for her? None of her friends had said anything. Wouldn't they have told her, if they knew?

But now he was marrying the skank because of her. He was marrying the skank! Why? Why didn't he just take his inherentance?

 _Stop Hermione. It doesn't matter anymore. He's getting married. It doesn't matter that he loves you. It doesn't matter that you love him._

Light beamed through her window, proving that the night had indeed gone. She walked to the window and watched the sun come up over the horizon. It was a new day. Maybe yesterday was just a dream. Maybe she had only dreamt what she so longed to hear. Perhaps she had drunk more than she thought. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

/

Sapna sat quietly next to him. She had made it a point to visit him at least twice a day. Every morning (to make sure he was sleeping alone) and again at night (to make sure he went to bed alone). Today, she decided to stay.

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

It was suspicious that she was asking for approval. Usually, she would say whatever was on her mind. The woman had no filter. He looked up. She was nervous. Draco put the paper down and nodded.

She fidgetted with the hem of her skirt, "Who is Mia?"

He cleared his throat, "No one."

"That's not true. I promise I won't get mad. I just want to know," she replied, biting her bottom lip.

"She's just a girl I use to know."

She was talking to her shoes, "A girl you loved."

It wasn't a question. He felt a trap coming, "How do you want me to answer that, Nana?"

Sapna met his eyes, "Honestly." Her hands were shaking, "I want you to tell me the truth."

He sighed, "Yes I did, but-"

"What happened?," she whispered.

He began to get nervous, was she testing him? "She left me."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't give her what she wanted."

"Oh," she looked sad, "What did she want?"

Draco got up and grabbed two glasses, "I don't know. A future I guess."

Sapna let the whiskey burn down her throat, "Didn't you want a future with her?"

He took a sip, "Yes, but it wasn't in the cards...not my cards anyways."

"Your parents?"

He sighed, defeated, "Just like your father." He finished the glass, "They would've disowned me. Not that I cared, but how was I going to take care of her?"

Sapna nodded, fully understanding, "So you built up Malfoy Enterprises."

"Yes, but she couldn't wait for me. So in the end, it didn't matter."

"Then why are you trying so hard to save it?"

Draco topped off both their glasses, "I don't know. I guess I just don't want to fail at anything else."

Her eyes begin to water, "I know what it's like, you know, to love someone. I know what it's like to lose them too. It hurts," she sniffed, "It hurts alot."

Her confession peaked his interest. She had been in love too. Where was the man now? "What happened?"

Her face lit up, "He was a good man. His name is Eric. We were going to get married."

"Why didn't you?"

"Daddy said he only wanted my money."

"Did he?"

She shrugged, "I don't know...you do."

"Nana, it's complicated...I just...I never meant to involve you. Your father, he-"

"I know," she nodded and laughed, "Two for one. Deal of the century!"

Draco shook his head and smiled, "So where is Eric now?"

Her shoulders slumped, "I don't know," she took a deep breath, "Daddy said he took the money."

"He paid him to leave." It wasn't a question. "Why didn't you do anything?"

She slammed down the rest of her drink, "I did. I became this," she pointed to herself, "Now the boys don't want me for my money."

He felt bad for her. Maybe she was human after all, "Nana, what do you want from me?"

She wiped the tears away, "I don't know. What do you want from me?"

He wanted to save Malfoy Enterprises. He wanted her to help him do it, didn't he? "How did we end up like this?"

She chuckled, "You needed money. I needed a husband."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

She stood, "Let's just see how it plays out."

/

She got off her motorcycle and slowly walked to the metal doors that marked the backstage entrance. Preparing herself for a scolding, she took a deep breath and quickened her pace.

"How's the crowd tonight?," she asked as the door swung open.

Owen shook his head, "Rowdy. You're late again." He tapped his foot against the concrete.

She ran through the door, "Sorry."

Hermione looked in the mirror, "Hi Ella. It's me Hermione. I think it's time for you to retire. It's been fun, but-"

"Five minutes, Ms. Ella."

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

The stage lit up as she walked onto it. The crowd went wild. She smiled and waved, making her way to the center spotlight.

 ** _Hello my friends. I am so happy to see all of you. Shall we start?_**

 _Soft music begin to play_

 ** _I thought maybe we could start with an oldie._**

 _The crowd cheered._

 ** _"Silver spoons and crescent moons"  
_** _(Lying at your feet)  
_ _ **"You were the sweetest honey"  
**_ _(Lying at your feet)  
_ ** _"Was I just thinking funny"  
_** _(Lying at your feet)  
_ ** _"You let me, Lay at your feet"_**

 _ **"I wanted to stand"  
**_ _(by your side)  
_ _ **"I wanted to walk"  
**_ _(in your light)  
_ _ **"But you kept me"  
**_ _(lying at your feet)  
_ ** _"Laying at your feet.  
_** ** _I couldn't stay, laying at your feet"_**

 ** _"I forgot who I was"  
_** _(lying at your feet)  
_ ** _"I couldn't get what I needed"  
_** _(lying at your feet)  
_ ** _"I couldn't breath"  
_** _(lying at your feet)  
_ ** _"You left me, Laying at your feet"_**

 _ **"I**_ _ **wanted to stand"  
**_ _(by your side)  
_ _ **"I wanted to walk"  
**_ _(in your light)  
_ _ **"But you kept me"  
**_ _(lying at your feet)  
_ ** _"Laying at your feet"  
_** ** _"I couldn't stay, laying at your feet"_**

 ** _"I couldn't stay, laying at your feet"_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Every lyric stabbed him like a knife; the music twisted the handle. Her pain flowed through him. How could such simple words cause such a reaction? How could a stranger know his story so well? She sang as though she was there, when his world fell apart. He wiped away the tears, before anyone could see.

She did have a lovely voice. Yes, he could see why she was so popular. She was singing a fast song now, but the words still stung deep. She must have had her heart broken too. Maybe that was something they could bond over. Mutual heartbreak.

He was careful to stay in the shadows, as the show continued for another hour. He prayed it would end soon; his insides were being pulled apart. He was a mess.

The lights dimmed, a spotlight shined on her.

 _ **My friends**_ (Cheers abrupted around her)

 _ **We have come to the end of the show.** (Boos filled the arena)_

 _ **I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you who have supported me through the years.**_ (Encore, Encore)

 _ **I'm sorry. There will be no encore tonight.**_ (Boo, boo)

 _ **Although I am retiring, it doesn't mean that this is the end.** _ (Gasps and whispers echoed)

 **This isn't goodbye, it is only, until we meet again.**

Ella ran off stage and into her dressing room. Slamming the door shut, she slumped against it and slid down, finally letting the tears fall.

"Kind of dramatic don't you think?," Owen extended his hand.

She took it, accepting the bottle of water he offered with his other hand, "Yeah, just a little."

He wiped her tears, handing her a tissue' "Any plans tonight?"

She smiled, "I thought I might hide here until the crowd clears."

"You could always just hocus-pocus yourself and leave."

She laughed, "Hocus Pocus?"

He shrugged, "You know what I mean."

"I don't want to leave yet. I want to freeze time...just for a little bit."

Owen hugged her tight, "Come see me tomorrow?'

She nodded.

/

Draco stared at the stage. Most of the crowd had gone, but he couldn't move. She was retiring? She was retiring. Was it because of him? It couldn't possibly be. Could it? He never meant to push her that hard.

He walked outside and leaned against a brick wall. He needed air. So now what? She would just disappear? How could he get her to sing at his enagagment party if she was retring? He was so lost in thought, he almost missed the back door creak open.

The figure was wearing a long trench coat and a hat, but he could see red hair flowing down her back. She ran down the street to the corner and looked around. He raced to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm, "Ella?" She apparated away, taking him with her.

They landed in Diagon Alley, in front of a bar.

"So you are a witch!"

Stunned, she pushed him away, backing into the shadow of the building.

He threw his hands up, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What do you want?"

He took a step closer to her, "I just wanted to talk." He pointed to himself, "It's me, Draco Malfoy."

She took a step back, "I know who you are. I have nothing to say to you."

He smirked, "Then don't talk. Just listen."

"No."

He gestured to the door, "Let me buy you a drink."

"I can buy my own drinks, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why are you so stubborn? I came all this way, sat through your whole show-"

"You saw the show?"

"Yes...you really know how to make an exit."

So he didn't recognize her. Her confidence roared back to life, "I think I will take you up on that drink."

/

Sapna flipped through her engagement itinerary, again. It seemed so depressing now. A month ago, she was ecstatic. Now, she knew the truth. He would never love her...but could she really love him? Life had become a compromise.

She sighed deeply, reading the same lines over and over.

 **Entertainment:  
** Ella

Why did she make such a big deal over such a small detail? Did it matter who would sing? It was like asking what you wanted as your last meal before you died. The outcome would still be the same.

Sapna put the book down and stepped into the floo. She landed in a huge room decorated with quidditch memorabilia. Grimmauld Place had changed since her last visit, but then, so had she.

"Pansy?"

Pansy walked into the room as her floo alarm activated, "Right here."

"Got a minute? I really need to talk."

Harry walked through the swinging door, "Hi Sapna."

"Hey Harry."

"No Draco today?"

She shook her head, "I need to borrow your girlfriend."

He looked confused. Pansy slapped his arm, "She wants to talk."

Harry nodded, "I gotta go out anyways." He kissed Pansy's cheek, "Be back soon." She nodded.

That was what Sapna wanted. A man who wanted to be with her. A man who adored her. She envied Pansy.

"Hey. Come. Sit down."

Sapna sat on the chair next to Pansy.

"So...?" Pansy questioned.

Sapna stumbled on her words, "He doesn't love me. He'll never love me."

Pansy nodded, knowing that it wasn't a question, "But you knew that."

"I knew he didn't, but I didn't think he could never."

She nodded again, "Drake is...complicated."

"I know about Mia."

Pansy sighed, "Who told you?"

"He did."

Her ears were on fire, shock was an understatement, "Wow. Okay."

"He still loves her."

"So what are you going to do?"

Sapna shook her head, "I don't know. Am I suppose to do something?"

Pansy shrugged, "I guess, no. You don't have to do anything."

They sat in silence for awhile. Pansy couldn't think of a single thing she could say, that would comfort Sapna at the moment. So she did the only thing she could think of, change the subject.

"So, where is Drake?"

"He went to Ella's show."

 _Crap! They weren't suppose to meet. He didn't know who she was...who she really was. Fuck! Even Pansy, herself, didn't believe it when Harry told her. This wasn't going to end well._

"Pans, you don't look so well. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. So, um, how long has he been gone?"

"A couple hours."

"Um, okay."

"You seem distracted, you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine. I just have alot going on with...um..the new fashion line."

This seemed to cheer Sapna up. "Oh! I saw one of your dresses in a magazine last week. It was gorgeous."

Pansy blushed, "Thanks. I'll send you a catalog. Anything you want, on me, of course."

Sapna nodded, "Thanks," but her smiled faded again, "Pans, you're his best friend, but we're friends too, right?"

"Of course we are."

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"What are you asking me Sapna?"

"Do you think he could ever love me?"

Pansy grabbed Sapna's hand and shook her head, "Honestly," she took a deep breathe, "he's only ever loved one woman and neither one of us is her. Don't waste your life trying to change that. Nothing ever will, believe me. I know."

Sapna nodded, "He broke you too. How did you get over it?"

"I didn't. I just found something better."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here comes the confrontation everyone has been waiting for! I rewrote this 5 times. I'm still not happy with it! Fuck! Alas, it will have to do, because if I have to read it one more time, I'm gonna pull all my hair out of my head!**_

Chapter 12

Ella chose a booth in the corner. She sat on the bench swallowed in darkness, but even in the dark she was still scared he might recognize her. He sat across from her, where the little light that there was, shined directly on his face.

 _She stared at him. He was still handsome, but something was different. Those grey eyes. The same ones that haunted her dreams, now looked shallow and dull. He looked like he had been lacking sleep. His hair had grown longer; it was almost over his ears now. He'd lost weight. Maybe the stress of the wedding was getting to him._ _His lips twisted under her eyes. He was trying not to smirk. That's what he did when he was unsure. Yes, she knew him better than most._

He assessed the little of her he could see. She was prettier in person, he thought. Her hair was like a hypnotizing blaze that dared you to touch it. Her emerald eyes shined like fine jewels. Her lips were a perfect shade of pink. She was perfect. It was almost painful to turn away. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was. She sure didn't act like it.

She was good at this intimidation thing, but he felt victorious. Here she was, Ella in all her glory, was finally sitting across from him. Weeks of torture were finally going to pay off. He unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt and cleared his throat.

"So, what would you like to drink?"

She smiled, "Pineapple Vodka."

He gestured the waiter over, "She will have a pineapple vodka and I will have-"

"Firewhiskey, double shot, on the rocks," she finished for him.

He looked at her, stunned, "How did you-"

"You're very predictable, Mr. Malfoy."

He waved the waiter away, "So tell me then, what am I going to say?"

She laughed, "You want to know if I have changed my mind about your engagement party. You also want to know why I am retiring and if it has anything to do with you?"

He let the smirk out, "So?"

 _Drinks appeared in front of them. She took a sip and watched him grab his glass. His hands were shaking._

"I'm not retiring because of you. You have no influence over me or that decision. It was just simply, time to move on."

He took a long sip, "Impeccable timing, wouldn't you say?"

"Everything has to end eventually," she shrugged.

Draco swirled his drink around the glass, "Yes. It does."

She took off her coat. The lighting in the bar really was awful, but he supposed, that was done on purpose. Anonymity at its best. Still, it couldn't hide her curves or the low cut dress she was wearing. He smirked again, "Did you wear that for me? And here I thought you hated me."

"All that smirking is really bad for your face," she took another sip, "And I never said I didn't hate you."

He emptied his glass and ordered another, "It doesn't matter. I told you what you wanted to know."

Her glass also refilled, "Yes. You did, but how do I know you weren't making it up?"

He laughed, "If I were going to make up a story, it wouldn't have ended like that."

"Oh, how would it have ended then?"

He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, "Are we spilling our guts again?"

"No, we aren't. Only you are." _When did he start smoking?_

"Of course," he took a drag. "How stupid of me to assume otherwise."

"Your ending?"

He pushed the hair out of his eyes, "She would have stayed. She would have waited. In my, made up story, I would have gotten the girl."

"Why didn't you get the girl?"

"It was complicated."

"I have alot of free time now, Mr. Malfoy. Haven't you heard? I'm retired."

He scratched his head, his nerves were getting to him. "I wanted to marry her. I was going to ask her." He laughed, "I even had a ring." He rubbed his ring finger, "I wanted to, but my parents were going to disown me."

She clenched her teeth, "So you chose money."

He took another drag, blowing the smoke directly at her, "No. I chose her."

She laughed, "I find that hard to believe, seeing as you don't have her."

"I needed time. I was trying to build a name. I was trying to build a business. I was trying to give us a future-"

"-but she couldn't wait," Ella whispered. "Why didn't you tell her?"

He shrugged, "Pride. I didn't want her to look at me differently. I spent my whole life chasing her, trying to beat her at everything, anything. I just couldn't tell her."

She sunk deeper into the dark, "Did you look for her? After she left?"

Draco put out the cigarette, "Yes...and no. I went to her flat, but she was gone. There was nothing there."

"So you just stopped looking?"

"What was I suppose to do? Even if I found her, I would still have nothing." He lit another one, "So I did the only thing I could, I continued to build."

Ella took his cigarette, "You gave up money, for love. Then you gave up love, for power. Now you're giving up power, for memories." She took a drag and put it out. "That is a real tragedy, Mr. Malfoy. You're a real life Romeo."

He laughed, "Yeah, if Romeo was killed by Juliette."

 _/_

 _The alcohol was finally starting to kick in. Ella didn't know how much she had drank, she lost count after 4. How was he still conscious? He had taken at least twice as much as her._

"So what's your story?" he slurred.

She giggled, "Same as yours."

"I doubt it."

She was laughing now, "It is the same as yours. Exactly the same."

"So, some girl, you'd been chasing your whole life, just disappeared?"

She clenched her side, laughing so hard it hurt, "Just like magic." She threw her hands up, "Poof."

"Very funny," he replied sarcastically. "I'm so glad my pain brings you joy."

She wiped away the tears, "Oh Drake, you have no idea."

"What did you just call me?"

 _She sobered quickly. Fuck. That was a mistake. Only two people in the world called him Drake. Pansy and..._

"You don't like it? I figured, Draco...Drake?"

"I-"

She changed the subject, "Where is the _Mrs._ tonight? Surely, she would have loved to meet me. My #1 fan after all."

"She had other plans. She was devastated that she couldn't make it," he lied.

Ella smirked, "How convenient for us."

Draco looked confused, "Meaning?"

"Well, her loss is, my gain." She winked, "I have you all to myself."

"Are you so drunk, that you are hitting on me?"

"Why not? After all, if your reputation is anything to go by-."

"And just, what is it?"

"You aren't exactly known as monogamous. Although, that has never kept the women away. The whispers I hear make you sound like a God."

Smirking again, "Is that what this is really about? You want to bed me?"

She took another sip, "Perhaps. Perhaps I want to see if all the rumors are true...or perhaps I just want to see Romeo bleed."

"So where does that leave us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Checkmate. Your move."

He downed his drink, waving for a refill, "Sing at my engagement party. I will give you anything you want, whether it is money, my body, or," he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "my soul."

Her leg rubbed his, "Can I have your heart too?"

He choked, "My what?'

Ella slipped out of her shoe and put her foot between his legs, barely touching him. He flinched, sliding back in his chair. She slid down further, resting her foot firmly on his cock, "Your heart."

He stammered, "Why would you want that? It's worthless or haven't you been listening?"

"Everything has its value," she pushed her foot against him, "I bet the heart of Draco Malfoy would fetch a hefty price."

He hardened under her, "My heart isn't for sale."

"But your body is?"

"Like you said, everything has its value...its price."

"So you would fuck me, so that you could marry her, to save a company that reminds you of someone else?"

He grabbed her foot and rubbed it against himself. "Tell me your price. What do you want Ella? What do you really want? Don't feed me bullshit abut love. Just tell me what you want!"

She retracted her foot, slipping her shoe back on, "From you?" She finished her drink, "Nothing." She stood, "I don't want your body." Ella put her coat back on. "And I don't want your money." She threw a few galleons on the table. "I really have no use for your soul." She should have just left, but she had waited so long for this moment. She leaned into the light, "But as for your heart, you can't give me something that is already mine."

She was breathing hard in his face, their lips almost touching. Draco looked deep into her eyes. There was something. Something inside them that beckoned him. He couldn't turn away. He sat shocked for a moment, before the adrenaline took over. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She leaned into him as he kissed her angrily. He bit her, causing her to yelp. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. He was demanding, forcing weeks of frustration into her. She moaned as his tongue lapped her own. She was losing control. She needed to stop this.

Ella pulled away, leaving him breathless. She stood straight, adjusting her coat. He stood up, but she pushed him back down, "I will sing at your engagment party, but after that, you will never contact me again." She turned away, "It's different now. I'm different now. You are too."

He was too stunned to move. His body froze, gluing him to the booth. His mind replayed their every encounter, every phone call, everything. Draco stared at the door she exited from, "Hermione?" He willed himself to get up, running into the street, "Mia!" He ran up the block, "Mia!" He spun around, looking in every direction, "Mia, please!"

She was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen. 13. It's my favorite number, so this has to be a good chapter, right? Lets find out.**

Chapter 13

Owen threw his hands up, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I really don't know how to contact Ella."

"Are you not her manager?"

"No. I mean, yes. I was, but she is retired now. She doesn't need a manager anymore."

"And you haven't heard from her?"

He rubbed his temple, "I told you yesterday...and the day before. I haven't heard from her."

"How can she just disappear!"

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, "She does, as she likes. I've never been able to control her."

"I know the feeling. If you hear from her-"

"I will let you know."

"Okay," was all Draco could reply.

"..Mr Malfoy, if she said she would be there, she will."

Click

Draco closed his eyes, "Please Mia."

/

Sapna looked at herself in the mirror. Pansy's gift was amazing. It was a one of a kind, made especially for her. The dress hugged her every curve beautifully. Her makeup was spot on. She felt like a princess. This was the day she had been waiting for. Her engagement day. Today she would officially be engaged to Draco Malfoy.

She was glad they had agreed to move the party to her home. She felt comfortable being in a place she knew so well. She spun around one more time, just to make sure everything was perfect. She smiled. She had guests waiting downstairs and they had waited long enough.

She descended stairs as soft music started. Mr. King was waiting for her on the last step. Sapna took his elbow. Gasps filled the air as the crowd took in her appearance. He led her to the middle of the room, where they took the first dance. She looked around. It was beautiful. Chandeliers hung above them, the orchestra played behind them. She was in a fairytale.

Mr. King led her to where Draco was standing. He placed her hand in the younger man's. Draco smiled acknowledging her. She really did look beautiful. He nodded, approving of her appearance. She wasn't wearing an over the top dress, as he expected. It was simple, elegant. Her makeup was light and her hair was in a simple bun.

She took his hand, noting that he looked very handsome. His hair, newly cut, looked perfect. She thought the black tuxedo and bowtie were the perfect finishing touch.

They spun around the floor as onlookers _ooohed_ and _awed_ at them. For just a second, she could believe that he loved her. He held her so close, she could feel his heart beating. Sapna laid her head against his, taking in his cologne. Yes, in this moment nothing else mattered. Sapna wanted to freeze time, to stay like this forever, but the song ended and he let go.

/

Draco sat at a table with Pansy and Harry. His best friend and the boy who wouldn't die. Harry was telling a joke, but Draco had tuned out. He was scanning the crowd looking for her. Where was she?

"She'll come."

Draco looked at Harry, "How can you be sure?"

Harry smiled, "It's Hermione. If she said she would, then she will."

Draco shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did no one tell me?"

Pansy grabbed his hand, "Because she didn't want us to."

"What about what I wanted?"

Pansy hugged him, "Have you even figured that out yet?"

Harry continued, "We really didn't know... at first. We didn't find out until...well, until after you stopped asking."

"Someone should have told me. I acted so stupid. Ugh! The things I said!"

Pansy chuckled, "To Hermione or Ella?"

He put his head down and closed his eyes, "Both."

The lights dimmed, but he didn't noticed. Until...

 **Sometimes I see you,**  
 **Standing in the light of a thousand moons.**

 **Sometimes I feel you,**  
 **Like a thousand needles in my veins.**

 **Sometimes I hear you,**  
 **A thousand voices scream your name.**

 **But it's different now,**  
 **I'm different now,**  
 **And so are you.**

 **Sometimes I cried**  
 **A thousand tears falling like rain**

 **Sometimes I screamed**  
 **The thousand nights of endless pain**

 **Sometimes I died**  
 **For a thousand times inside**

 **But it's different now,**  
 **I'm different now,**  
 **And so are you.**

 **I want you to be happy**  
 **Do you want that for me**  
 **I need you to be happy**  
 **So that I can be free**

 **Because it's different now**  
 **I'm different now**  
 **And so are you.**

He let the tears fall. Her eyes never leaving his. It was like she sang only for him. Only to him. Applause erupted around him, snapping him back into reality. He quickly wiped his cheeks.

Ella smiled and bowed, taking her eyes off him. She knew he wouldn't approach her. Not in front of his guests. She walked over to Sapna and hugged her, "Congratulations to the lovely couple. I'm sure you both will be very happy together. Have you guys ever seen a more perfect match?"

Sapna blushed, "Thank you, Ella. You look beautiful and you sounded amazing."

The crowd applauded again.

Ella put the microphone back on the stand and stepped off the stage.

Sapna pulled her over to one side, "I've never heard that song before. It was amazing."

Ella blushed, "Thanks. I just wrote it."

"Oh, I was under the impression that you had retired."

"I did, but I promised your fiance that I would make an appearance. He can be very persuasive."

"Yes, he can. Will you stay?"

"No, I really should go. Congratulations again." Ella hugged her again and walked away.

She slipped through the crowd, occasionally stopping to meet a fan. Ella walked as fast as she could towards the front door. Harry nodded at her and she smiled, nodding back. She made it to the front lawn before-

"Not even going to say hello?"

She cringed and turned around, "Hello Draco."

He stalked up to her, " _'Hello Draco'_? Five years and all I get is a _'Hello Draco'_?"

She shrugged, "What do you want me to say?"

His hands were balled up in fists, "You. You. YOU!-"

"Careful now, Mr. Malfoy. Your guests might hear."

He grabbed her hand and apparated.

/

They landed inside Malfoy Manor.

She pushed him away, "Why did you take me here?"

 _Draco turned and walked over to his armchair._ "You were worried about the guests."

She laughed, "I couldn't care less. It wasn't my engagement party."

 _He took off his jacket, placing it over the armchair._ "It could have been."

"Ha, I'm sure Mommy and Daddy would've-"

"Change." _He took off his bowtie and laid it on top of his jacket._

"What?"

 _He uncuffed his cufflinks and unbuttoned his sleeves._ "I said change."

"Change what?

 _He unbuttoned the top of his shirt._ "Change back."

"Why?" She stuttered.

 _He walked towards her._ "I wanna know who I'm talking to."

She took a step back, "If you haven't figured it out yet. That's-"

"CHANGE NOW!" _His face was in hers._

Ella pushed him backwards, "Why should I? This is who I am now. This is who you made me."

 _He stumbled a few steps, but recovered quickly._ "Change or I will do it for you." _Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her._

She smiled, "Go ahead."

 _He shot a spell at her. Nothing happened. He shot another. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing._

"Did you forget who I am? Brightest witch of our time, remember?"

 _"_ Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are not Hermione Granger. You are an imposter."

 _His words hit her hard. He was right. She was so hurt that she ran and hid, like a child. She had forgotten who she was. Who she really was. She was Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger didn't run. She didn't run from Voldemort. Hermione Granger didn't hide. She didn't hide from anyone._

"Since you asked so nicely." She tapped her wand to her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _His eyes roamed over her._ _Her hair was shorter; her face more defined._ _The woman had so much hate in her eyes. Draco looked_ deeper _. Yes. There it was. Inside the same endless chocolate pools he longed to drown in, was the fire. He remembered the first day he saw it; the day she punched him. He never stopped chasing it; no matter how many times it burned him. It was her. His Mia._

She stared back defiantly, daring him to move. Daring him to say something, anything.

 _He took a step toward her._ "Mia."

She stepped back, "No."

 _Draco took another step,_ "Mia, please."

Hermione pointed her wand at him, "Don't call me that."

 _He laughed, grabbing her wrist; bringing the wand to his chest._ "Go ahead. You wanted to see Romeo bleed."

She sneered, "Yes. I want that. I want to see if you can."

"Then do it." _He pushed the wand harder into his chest, pulling her closer to him._ "..I'll bleed for you."

"You'd bleed for me? Ha!" She jabbed him. "There is nothing left to bleed for. Nothing and no one."

"If that's true then just kill me. Finish this."

 _His hot breaths blew against her face. The grip he had on her wrist was going to bruise. He forced her to jab him again. When she didn't respond, he did it again._

"Say the words. You know them. It's easy. You are Hermione Granger after all." His voice was cold and emotionless, reminding her of the Malfoy from their school days.

"Drake, I-...just stop."

 _She said it. She called him Drake. His heart melted again. He was her Drake. She was his Mia. Nothing would change that._

 _He knocked the wand away._ "Five years Mia," _He grabbed her, pinning her between the wall and himself._ "You hated me so much?" _He wrapped his arms around her._ "Were you trying to punish me?" _His head nuzzled into her hair, lips pressed against her earlobes._ "No, you were trying to kill me." _He started crying._ "Why, Mia? What did I do? Where did I go wrong?"

Hermione pushed against his chest, "Stop. It doesn't matter. It's too late."

 _He tightened his grip._ "No! I won't lose you again."

She stomped on his foot and pushed him away. "I'm not yours to lose. Not this time. Never again. I'll never let you hurt me again."

 _He stumbled backwards. Her words were like poison. Draco picked up her wand and walked back to her. He grabbed her hand and forced the wand back into it._ "Then do it, because I'm not letting you leave."

Her hands were shaking. She forced her arm up again. "Let me go. Just let me go."

 _He walked into it again, pushing himself against the tip. She backed up until she, once again, hit the wall._

"Then do it Granger. Kill the ferret...the deatheater. Show him who he is. Show him who you are."

Hermione shook her head. "Shut up!"

"Come on, Granger. He never deserved you. He was so stupid to think that you wanted him; that you would wait for him."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

 _Tears fell down his cheeks._ "He was stupid to think that you loved him. He was stupid to fall in love with you...so stupid because he couldn't stop loving you.." _Draco let go of her and whispered a spell. Blood seeped through his shirt from under her wand._

Hermione screamed, "Drake. No. No." She ripped open his shirt, putting her hands over the wound.

 _She looked beautiful, his Mia; wand pressed against him, muttering every spell she could remember to stop the bleeding. He pushed the hair out of her face._ "It's only a flesh wound Mia. You didn't put enough feeling into it."

It finally stopped and sealed itself. She dropped the wand and slumped to the ground. Her body shook as she let the tears come. Hermione stared at her blood covered hands. How did it come to this?

 _Draco bent down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap._ "It's only blood Mia." _He pushed the hair out of her face again._ "I could give more." _He wiped her cheeks. "_ Anything. Just say it." _Draco put her hand over the wound. "_ I could be anyone. Just tell me." _He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers._ "Just tell me what you want."

Hermione kissed him. Her lips pressed firmly against his, hands clutching his open shirt. Her teeth bit him, drawing more blood. Her nails drew long angry scratches down his back. She needed him. She needed to punish him. She dug her nails deeper into him. He didn't stop her. He continued to hold her as she tortured him.

 _He basked in the feeling of her. He welcomed the pain, taking anything she would give him. Her touch was worth all the pain in the world. He let her punish him. Until, she latched down on his neck, biting hard. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the floor. She wiggled against him, but he held her down. His lips attacked her neck, making her buck into him. He whispered breathlessly against her ears._

Suddenly, they were both naked. She could feel him, pressed against her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat and she squeezed her legs shut.

 _He grinded into her hard, making her pull her leg away, allowing him to slide between them. He released his hold on her hands and grabbed her breasts. Bringing his mouth to one nipple and pinching the other hard. Her back arched. He slid a hand between them and pinched her clit. She arched again, screaming his name._

 _Years of pain came crashing down as he thrusted into her hard. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him. He didn't want to make love to her; he wanted her pain. He wanted to take it away. He wanted her to feel his. Draco grabbed her butt and lifted her cunt to meet him; forcing her to take everything he had. Thrusts after thrusts, harder and faster, he pushed himself inside._

 _He was grunting like a wild animal; losing control. He could barely hear her cries of pain and pleasure, as he raced towards his release._ _He needed this. He needed her under him, taking him. He needed her to submit to him. He continued to abuse her sex until he saw fire; he emptied inside her; roaring. He slumped on top of her._

 _Draco had never been more scared than in this moment. He closed his eyes._ _Hermione ran her finger through his hair, as he laid on her chest, praying that this was not a dream. He prayed to never wake up. He prayed to every God he could think of. Let me have her._

She whispered, "Drake. I need to go. Let me go."

 _He shook his head._ "Never."

"Someone is waiting for you."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"You care about what she wants, but not about what I want."

She stroked his back, "What do you want?"

 _He lifted his head._ "You. Always you."

 _Their eyes locked, as he once again, buried himself inside of the only woman he had ever loved. His eyes stayed fixed on her face. The face he dreamed of every night. The same face he imagined every time he fucked anyone else. The world stopped spinning. It was only him and Mia. His Mia. He grunted as her legs wrapped tightly against him._

She flipped him over and sunk down. She took him slow and deep. Letting herself feel every inch. Hermione threw her head back as he grabbed her waist and thrusted up. Their bodies slammed hard against each other. She was almost there. Her legs were shaking, her insides clutching him. He stilled, trying to stop the end from coming too soon.

Draco watched her ride him. Sweat dripping off her neck, down her breasts, to where they met. She never looked more beautiful than in this moment. Both of them trying to will the night to stay. She screamed as her body released.

 _He flipped her over again and took her from behind. She laid flat on the floor, bottom raised, as he thrusted into her. She fought to stay in place, to take all of him. She was sore and the floor was covered in sweat and tears. Her hands pushed against the wall, knuckles white, as she met his thrusts. "_ Oh Gods Mia. Let me have you. Let me keep you."

"Yes. Yes," was all she could reply.

 _Draco grabbed her breasts and pulled her up against him, as he came inside her._

He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down. She snuggled in and watched as he went to a drawer and pulled something out. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. Draco took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips.

"I love you Mia. I've always loved you. I'll always love you. Only you. Always you."

 _He slid a ring on her finger and placed both of their hands over her heart. Let me have you._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun rose through the window. Hermione smiled as the first rays beamed against her ring. Draco snored softly in her ear. Hermione slowly lifted his arm. He pushed it down, tightening it around her again.

"Drake, I have to pee."

 _He hesitated._

"Sorry."

Draco held his breath as she hurried on towards the bathroom. He watched her disappear behind the door. _She'll be back._ He tried to calm his heart down. _She's only peeing._ He finally released a breath when she reappeared. She climbed back into bed and into his arms. He wrapped them around her again. Pulling her close to him. Her scent filled him, slowing his heart beat.

 _"_ Marry me." _  
_

She giggled, "Why? I already have the ring." She held her hand up. "I bet it's worth a fortune. I wonder how much I could- hey-"

 _He flipped her over and kissed her._

"Trying to pawn my heart?"

She stroked his cheek, smirking. "I told you it would fetch a hefty price."

 _He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the ring._ "I spent my entire life savings on it. I earned every galleon, myself."

Her eyes teared up, "Drake..."

 _He shook his head._ "I bought it the week before...before you left."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He kissed her tears. "Because I loved you. Because I didn't want you to worry."

She buried her face in his chest. "I didn't care about the money. I would have married you, even if you had nothing."

 _He lifted his head._ "I know...but I wanted to give you everything." _Draco kissed her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth._

She turned away. "Did your parents really hate me?"

 _Draco kissed her neck._ "No."

"But you said-, oh oh,"

He teased her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

"I said they would disown me. I didn't say it was because of you."

She couldn't breath. "What? Oh oh. Why?"

 _His fingers were inside her. Slowly, he stroked her. "_ You know the kind of man I was before you. The reputation I had. They couldn't trust me."

She was pushing against him. Gods, he felt so good. "It wasn't me."

 _She was so wet. He loved how responsive she was to his touch. If he just moved a little this way-_

"Drake! Oh Gods. Please."

"It was never you. You were perfect. You are perfect." _He added another finger, stretching her wider._ "You're perfect Mia."

She let him explore her. Careful and firm fingers invaded her, over and over. It was agonizing how slow and shallow his thrusts were. She couldn't take much more.

 _She grabbed his hair and pulled him to her; kissing him. He parted her legs and slipped inside her. He was careful, knowing she was still sore. She was so tight,_ _her walls puffy from his pounding._ _It took all his strength to keep the slow speed and shallow thrusts going. He wanted to fuck her as fast as he could, as deep as he could. He wanted to ruin her for anyone else._

"Does it hurt?

She hissed, "Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?" _He knew he couldn't. Just the thought that he had caused this new feeling was almost too much. Yes he'd fucked her into submission. Fucked her so hard that her walls resisted him._

"Never."

"Tell me how to-"

"Gods Drake. Fuck me. Just fuck me."

He picked up his speed, breaking through her. She screamed as he ravished her, but it only made him push harder and deeper. Sleep beckoned him as his final release spilled into her.

He wrapped his arm around her again, pulling her to him. "Mine."

/

It was dark when Draco stirred. Had he slept through another day? He reached for her. His hands roamed the spot where she laid. It was cold.

"Mia?"

He opened his eyes. He was alone. Panic set in.

"Mia?"

He got up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Mia?"

He ran into every bedroom.

"Mia?"

He checked the kitchen and the dining room.

"Mia!"

Draco waved his wand, dispursing a location spell. She wasn't here. She wasn't in the Manor.

"Mia!"

/

He didn't look for her after that day. No. He knew better. If she wanted to disappear, he wouldn't find her. No one would.

Draco went back to his life. He went back to surviving. She would come back when she was ready. He knew she would...because that was all that mattered. It didn't matter how much they hurt each other or how much time passed; it would always come back to this. They would always come back to each other. They belonged together.

He returned to his company and running a business.

He returned to Sapna and the wedding. He had a promise to keep.

But every night he saw his Mia. Every night he held her.

Every spare moment, his thoughts would linger to her. Her lips, her eyes; the fire.

He pushed himself hard, making a life for them. Making a life for her to come back to.

She would come back. No one could tell him differently.


	16. Chapter 16

**We have come to the end. Thank you for reading and staying with me.** **Let the flames begin! Jk...hopefully!?**

 **If you are not familiar with my writing style, you may be disappointed with this ending. If you are, then let me know what you think. Pm/Review me your thoughts. Tell me what you think happens...**

Epilogue

4 years later...

Hermione sat on a bench. The sun was high in the sky, burning her creamy skin. She figured it must be about 2pm. Thirty more minutes and she could go home.

No. Harry was expecting her today; he insisted on monthly visits. He wasn't going to let her disappear again.

So here she was, in England. Her eyes roamed over the crowd. There were a lot of people out today. It made her nervous. She watched carefully.

Her phone buzzed, scaring her. She reached blindly into her purse, afraid to get distracted. _Where was that thing?_ She pulled it out and held it in front of her, keeping one eye on the crowd.

 **New Voicemail**

It was him. It was always him. He was the only one who had this number.

 _Hey. What are you doing? I'm eating ice cream._ _Tuvalu is beautiful. I'm glad we decided to come. Meet me on the beach._

 _Click_

She smiled. _Right on time._ Four years had passed and still, every week, like clock work, he would call. She never picked up, never called back, but it never deterred him. He always spoke as if nothing happened; as if she had stayed.

She put the phone back in her purse and held her hand up, blocking the sun from her eyes. The ring glittered at her _._ Hermione knew that another woman had his name now, but she still had his heart. _His heart that she wore around her finger._ That was enough in this world; their little phone world.

It was time. They would be late if she didn't hurry. Hermione walked towards the crowd. "We're going to be late."

He nodded. "But I made new friends today. They want to meet you."

She looked confused, "Where?"

He gestured over his shoulders. She froze.

"Ms Granger, how lovely to see you again."

She swallowed, "Narcissa...Lucius. I didn't know you two were here..." She stuttered. "I- um- I heard you were in the states."

Narcissa smiled, "We were, but our son needed us. So here we are."

Hermione grabbed Aldri's hand, "Well, it was nice seeing you, but we really must be going." She turned to leave-

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word? In private perhaps?"

"I really-"

"Lucius, perhaps Aldri would like to see the waterfall. It is lovely this time of year."

Aldri pulled out of her grasp and grabbed Lucius' hand. Hermione reluctantly let go.

Lucius nodded. "He will be safe with me." He led the toddler away.

"Aldri...Norwegian isn't it? I believe it means...never." Narcissa sat on the bench and gestured for her to sit. "He reminds me a lot of his father; bold and brave. And too smart for his own good."

Hermione scoffed. "I am his father...and his mother."

"So you are.." She looked the younger woman in the eyes. "Blond hair run in your family? Surely, we must be related. That particular color is a signature trait you know."

"What do you want Narcissa?"

"You never thought to tell him?"

"It doesn't matter."

Narcissa hissed, "He is the only heir to the Malfoy name...So, I would say it does matter."

"Oh, now it matters. It didn't when you disowned Draco."

Narcissa looked away, "We all make mistakes. We didn't know how serious he felt. It was never about you."

Hermione sighed, "I didn't know how to tell him. By the time I realized that I was...he was getting married."

"I see. And what do you know about that?"

She laughed, "He married her. He's in Tuvalu with her."

Narcissa squinted. "I don't know what Tuvalu is, but he is, surely, not there."

She looked down at her ring. "It doesn't matter."

Narcissa looked at it too. "The ring. Yes, I remember it well." She brought Hermione's hand closer to her face. "Do you know the story?"

Hermione shook her head.

Narcissa smile. "One day he came home and told me that he'd emptied his Gringotts account." She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even know he had one." She chuckled. "I asked him what he was going to buy." She turned to Hermione. "Do you know what he told me?"

Hermione shook her head.

She looked Hermione in the eyes again. "He said, he was going to buy a future." Narcissa straightened the ring. "He is not in Tuvalu...and he did not marry her."

She searched the other woman's eyes. She wasn't lying. "What? Why?"

Narcissa patted her hand. "He called us. He told us everything...how much he loved you. What you mean to him."

Hermione turned away. She didn't want Narcissa to see her cry.

"We came back and released his inheritance. He didn't marry her. He didn't marry anyone."

She whispered. "He never told me. Why didn't he say anything?"

"WelI, I suppose for the same reason you didn't tell him about Aldri." Narcissa stood. "Both of you...so worried about each other's happiness that you would sacrifice everything." She held out her hand. "When the only thing that would make either of you happy, is each other."

Hermione looked at her hand questionably.

"Don't you think it's time for Aldri to meet his father?"

 **This concludes The Wedding Singer. Thanks for reading. I am going to take a little break...but look for my New story "Fighting For Last Place" soon. Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 18

Part two is here... Look up TWS:50 First Dates

Or link from my profile TWS: 50 First Dates


End file.
